This disclosure relates generally to the field of image processing and more particularly to a system and a method for post-detection artifact reduction and removal from images.
In conventional image processing scenarios comprising hyperspectral imaging (HSI) systems, artifacts such as sensor calibration artifacts create false alarms for target detection. This problem is present in all spectral sensors and is particularly prevalent in long-wave infrared (LWIR) HSI sensors using Mercury-Cadmium-Telluride (MCT) focal plane arrays (FPAs). Data obtained from such HSI sensors have residual gain and offset errors. Such errors manifest as columns or striping artifacts in detection plane images obtained on the FPAs, and form a limiting factor in optimal detection of targets, especially targets that are dim or dispersed. Accordingly, there is a need to improve target detection and reduce or avoid false alarms.